Conventional earphones do not provide a substantially rigid earpiece configured to the outer ear of the individual wearer, or the individual wearer cannot configure a substantially rigid earpiece to the outer ear. Because the earphone is not configured to the individual wearer's outer ear, the earpiece may not stay in fixed engagement with the outer ear, the earphone may not align with the outer portion of the ear canal, or the earphone may be uncomfortable for the wearer to insert into or retain in the outer ear. The instant invention provides an earpiece which overcomes in whole or in part certain of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional earpieces.